


Bayi Mandrake dan Amortentia Biru Muda

by Chocolaput



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: "Biru muda?” adalah komentar yang dilontarkan Seongwu saat menciduk suatu cairan kental gemerlap dari kuali Daniel. “Tidakkah kau baca bukumu? Disitu jelas sekali tertulis kalau Amortentia berwarna merah muda!"





	Bayi Mandrake dan Amortentia Biru Muda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm not really sure if this work can be categorized as humor and fluff. Yaah, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis genre ginian jadi .... maaf kalau nanti tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.
> 
> Keep reading because Ongniel is Science :D

 

 

 

“Dia sama sekali tidak seksi,” Seongwu membatin kesal. Harusnya ia tak mendengar ucapan Kim Jae Hwan soal chaser Slytherin yang katanya sangat seksi saat menaiki Firebolt 101. ‘Kan dia jadi berakhir di tribun penonton bersama rombongan cewek yang sangat berisik gara-gara penasaran. Tidak seksi sama sekali. Dasar Kim Jae Hwan pembual.

.

.

“Lelucon macam apa itu,” Daniel mendapati dirinya mencibir seorang Gryffindor yang tengah melucu sementara kawan-kawannya tertawa. Dia kelihatan sangat tolol dan konyol. Padahal dengan tampang seperti itu ia bisa saja kelihatan tampan. Lelucon membuat pipinya memerah kebanyakan tertawa. Tunggu, apa barusan Daniel bilang dia tampan?

.

.

Oh, jadi dia prefek Gryffindor. Half-blood kelas tujuh yang jago membuat ramuan. Usut punya usut, dia memenangi kontes inovasi ramuan yang diadakan di Durmstrang tahun lalu. Sialan, kenapa dia menggantikan Profesor Slughron di kelas Daniel?

.

.

“Jadi, kemana Profesor Slughron?” dengung protes seperti itu terdengar di seluruh kelas. Dasar Slytherin banyak tanya.

Seongwu menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Slughron bilang dia harus belajar bersikap ramah dan tenang kalau suatu saat nanti ingin menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts. Itu yang dikatakan Slughron pada pertemuan terakhir Klub Slug. Iya, Seongwu anggota klub konyol itu.

“Ah, beliau pergi ke Rumania untuk membantu Kementerian Sihir melakukan riset pengembangan khasiat darah naga. Aku akan menggantikannya untuk sementara,” terdengar koor ‘oh’ panjang di kelas.

.

. 

Oh, ternyata chaser Slytherin yang katanya seksi di atas Firebolt 101 tidak jago meracik Amortentia. Dasar payah. Padahal sudah kelas enam. Murid Hogwarts biasanya mampu mempelajari sendiri cara meramu ramuan cinta, biasanya saat mereka di kelas empat, saat teman seasrama yang dulu kelihatan dekil menunjukkan pesonanya. Namun, Amortentia macam apa ini?

.

.

“Biru muda?” adalah komentar yang dilontarkan Seongwu saat menciduk suatu cairan kental gemerlap dari kuali Daniel. “Tidakkah kau baca bukumu? Disitu jelas sekali tertulis kalau Amortentia berwarna merah muda! Kau pasti tidak mengaduknya searah jarum jam lima kali setelah memasukkan serangga sayap renda. Dan apimu kebesaran. Berapa bagian dirimu yang kau tambahkan?”

“Aku—tidak—memegang—serangga,” dia tersengal saat Seongwu mencoba memperbaiki ramuan itu dengan menambahkan seekor lagi serangga sayap renda. “Bagian—apa?” Daniel mengerutkan alis, kebingungan.

“Tahap terakhir pembuatan Amortentia adalah menambahkan bagian tubuh pembuatnya untuk mengklaim kalau Amortentia itu miliknya.”

“Astaga, aku tidak akan meracuni orang dengan sesuatu yang mengandung cuilan kuku kakiku!”

“Bukan kuku kaki! Rambut! Kau hanya perlu menambah dua helai rambut! Dan ini ramuan cinta bukan racun! Kau tidak akan mati karena meminumnya dua kali sehari!”

“Yeah, kau bisa mati karena cinta,” Daniel menggumam, berniat menguliahi Seongwo tentang kisah Merope Gaunt yang didapatnya dari kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Kelas diakhiri dengan Daniel yang menerima tugas tambahan sambil menggerutu. Pasalnya, hanya dia yang membuat Amortentia berwarna biru muda. Coba tebak apa tugas tambahannya? Membuat sebotol Amortentia.

.

.

.

Harusnya Daniel mengumpulkan tugas tambahannya hari ini. Ruang prefek sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Sekarang sudah sepuluh tujuh belas. Sebagai informasi, Seongwu sudah disini sejak sembilan tiga puluh untuk menyiapkan patroli malam. Sendirian, yeah. Partner patrolinya tidak bisa ikut karena terserang flu musim dingin. Dan Seongwu tidak membawa sarung tangan. Sialan, jika ada dua hal di Hogwarts yang tidak bisa ditoleransi adalah musim dingin di Januari dan murid berandalan tak tahu aturan macam Daniel.

.

.

Ini benar-benar keren. Wuuusshhhh. Berkat jampi-jampi rahasia, Firebolt 101 terbang dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terimakasih kepada Park Jihoon yang memberitahunya soal jampi-jampi ini. Dengan begini, sapunya memiliki kecepatan maksimum yang sama dengan Shooting Star keluaran terbaru. Keren. Gryffindor akan ia libas di pertandingan final esok hari. Piala Quidditch bisa dipastikan menjadi milik Slytherin. Daniel tertawa sendiri memikirkan pesta yang penuh makanan dan permen yang diselundupkan dari Honeydukes. Ia meluncur turun dan menjejak rumput yang tertutup salju dengan lembut, sama sekali lupa soal sebotol Amortentia setengah jadi yang disimpan di saku jubahnya.

.

.

Omong-omong, kastil Hogwarts itu tidak sempit. Berpatroli sendiri rasanya tidak asik. Ditambah dengan amanat Profesor Sprout yang menyuruhnya keluar untuk mengecek rumah kaca nomor empat, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah karena sibuk membayangkan betapa hangatnya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan tugas tambahan Daniel, ia bisa mendampratnya besok pagi sekaligus memberikan detensi yang sangat menyebalkan. Seongwu sedang menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih baik, membantu Hagrid mengurus Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup atau membantunya menyortir bahan ramuan di gudang Slughron. Tanaman lembek dan serangga yang diawetkan pasti akan sangat mengganggu anak itu, ia sendiri tak mau dekat-dekat dengan koleksi serangga Slughron. Ah, pilihan kedua sepertinya tidak baik. Seongwu tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan bocah yang bahkan tidak bisa meracik Amortentia.

.

.

 Sialan, kenapa di daratan rasanya lebih dingin? Ada yang salah dengan sistem tubuh Daniel. Ia mengendap-endap di jajaran rumah kaca dan merayap sepanjang dinding untuk mencapai gerbang samping yang tembus ke lorong tempat lukisan Sir Cardogan yang baru, gerbang yang itu tidak pernah dikunci. Tongkatnya yang memancarkan cahaya lumos temaram teracung ke depan. Bahunya memanggul sapu terbangnya yang paling berharga. Jujur saja perhatiannya tidak lagi berada pada jalan tapi pada kasurnya yang super hangat di ruang bawah tanah Slyhterin. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau didepannya ada sekumpulan batu yang tertutup salju tebal sampai tidak begitu terlihat.

.

.

Gedebukkkk. Seongwu meloncat dan secara otomatis mengarahkan tongkatnya ke celah antara rumah kaca nomor empat dan tembok Hogwarts. Sesuatu yang sangat besar sepertinya baru saja terjatuh. Sesuatu. Apapun itu, tolong jangan makhluk Hutan Terlarang yang sedang bervakansi malam. Ia mendekat, membiarkan jantungnya memainkan drum di rongga dada.

.

.

Mulutnya penuh salju dan tanah. Belakang kepalanya tertimpa sapu dan dahinya menumbuk batu. Aduh. Cuma kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Daniel, mulutnya tak mampu bicara karena beku. Seseorang menarik lengannya, setengah menyeret setengah mendorong, orang itu membawa Daniel masuk ke rumah kaca dan membantingnya di lantai yang berceceran pupuk kotoran naga. Astaga, ini hangat. Kotoran naga cukup efektif untuk meningkatkan suhu lantai. Daniel akan ingat itu seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Bocah ini punya tubuh yang sangat besar. Bahu Seongwu rasanya langsung pegal setelah menyeret Daniel kemari. Rumah kaca memang cukup hangat, terimakasih pupuk kotoran naga dan mantra Profesor Sprout untuk melindungi bayi-bayi Mandrake yang berharga. Daniel nyaris membeku, wajahnya sudah biru tertutup salju. Tenggorokannya terus mengeluarkan suara mengerang-erang. “Sshhh... Kau bisa membangunkan bayi-bayi Mandrake,” Seongwu mengomel sambil menepikan salju dari wajah Daniel dan membenarkan posisi topi anak itu. Bibir bawah dan dahi Daniel berdarah, saat Seongwu mengusapnya ia malah mengerang makin keras.

.

.

“Orang tolol mana yang latihan Quidditch malam-malam di pertengahan Januari!” Daniel hanya membuka sedikit matanya tapi ia langsung tahu siapa yang berbicara. Ong Seongwu merapalkan sesuatu dan seketika sekujur tubuh Daniel terasa lebih hangat.

“Berhentilah mengerang,” Seongwu berbisik keras dan menepuk pipinya, “bayi mandrake bisa sangat sensitif terhadap suara terutama di musim dingin.” Huh, sepertinya ia lupa kalau dirinya sendiri banyak mengomel.

“Ini sangat tidak higienis,” Seongwu menarik lengan sweaternya sampai ke telapak tangan, menjepitnya dengan jari-jari dan menggunakannya untuk mengusap darah dari wajah Daniel. Saat telapak Seongwu yang tertutup sweater menepuk pelan bibir Daniel, bocah itu menggerung. “Hentikan itu,” Daniel menggertakkan giginya. “Sakit, jangan sentuh bibirku.” Namun, semakin sering Daniel berbicara rasa sakitnya makin bertambah. Akhirnya ....

“Aaaargghhh ... kau mau membunuhku, ya!” Teriakannya benar-benar kurang ajar. Seongwu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mendelik namun Daniel tidak pernah memperhatikan. Lalu terdengarlah kisik-kisik kecil dari kegelapan, kemudian isakan bayi.

Urat-urat di leher Seongwu menegang. “Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu! Dasar kau bocah bodoh tak tahu aturan,” dia menggertak dari sela-sela giginya. Ingin rasanya mengumpat di hadapan wajah bocah ini. Sementara Daniel hanya menatap Seongwu kebingungan, tidak mengerti dia dimarahi karena apa. Memangnya siapa yang akan memergoki mereka di rumah kaca malam-malam begini? Hagrid tidak kedengaran berbahaya.

Isakan dan rengekan lamat-lamat makin keras. Mulanya suara yang timbul hanya satu, namun rengekan lain menyahut dari belakang, bersambung-sambung seperti melakukan paduan suara—suara tangisan.

“Bayi siap—,”

“Tutup telingamu!”

“Kenapa?”

“Bodoh!”

Seongwu menarik kedua tangan Daniel dan menangkupkan telapaknya pada telinga Daniel. Ia sendiri segera menutup kedua telinganya. Daniel sepenuhnya melongo. Seongwu menahan napas, berharap dua pasang telapak tangan yang nyaris beku mampu menahan suara tangisan bayi Mandrake. Semua gara-gara Daniel. Kalau saja Daniel bisa menutup mulutnya, bayi-bayi Mandrake yang ditanam Profesor Sprout  tidak akan terbangun.

Menutup telinga dengan telapak tangan mungkin berguna jika Mandrake yang menjerit-jerit hanya satu. Sayangnya, yang mereka hadapi adalah Mandrake sekebun. Daniel menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia meremas daun telinganya kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak beruntung malam ini. Seongwu akhirnya mengumpat sangat kasar sebelum kolaps di paha Daniel.

.

.

.

Daniel hampir menangis. Kakinya masih lemas digerakkan. Otomatis ia hanya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang mendengarkan Madam Pomfrey bercerita. Surat yang sangat resmi tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, satu untuknya satu untuk orang yang masih pingsan di sampingnya. Kekasihnya bersandar di samping jendela, kekasihnya yang berkilauan, utuh, dan tanpa cedera ditimpa sinar matahari sore, Firebolt 101 yang tak lagi berguna.

Gryffindor melibas Slytherin 270 lawan 60. Kekalahan yang memalukan dan konyol, begitu kata Madam Pomfrey, sebab Slytherin kalah karena chaser andalan mereka harus terkapar di Hospital Wings selama pertandingan. Slytherin tak punya pemain cadangan sehingga memaksa mereka bermain dengan enam anggota yang tersisa. Formasi yang tidak sempurna tentu saja membuat Slytherin kewalahan. Alih-alih fokus mencetak gol dan menangkap Snitch, tim Slyhterin—merujuk ucapan Madam Pomfrey—terlalu sibuk menghindarkan diri dari serangan Bludger dan Keeper mereka seperti manusia salju tolol yang membeku di depan gawang. Benar-benar pertandingan yang payah—begitu ucap Madam Pomfrey. Daniel mengusap air matanya diam-diam, takut menemui kawan setimnya nanti.

“Kalau temanmu bangun nanti—,”

“Dia bukan temanku,” Daniel memprotes.

Madam Pomfrey menggeram, “Bukan urusanku kalian berteman atau tidak. Kalau dia bangun nanti, tolong campurkan ramuan itu ke gelas minumnya pastikan dia langsung minum ramuannya begitu terbangun. Aku harus menemui Profesor Sprout.”

.

.

.

Seongwu meracau dalam tidurnya. Mimpinya sangat aneh. Dia bermimpi dikejar-kejar serombongan bayi berwajah sangat jelek dengan rambut berupa daun-daun hijau muda. Ia berlari, lalu entah bagaiman ia terbang. Seseorang memboncengnya naik sapu, terbang melesat begitu cepat sampai perutnya kesakitan. Seongwu menjerit, seseorang mengguncang bahunya, ia membuka mata sambil terengah-engah.

“Bangun tukang tidur. Minum ini,” seseorang menyodorkan segelas ramuan berbau aneh ke genggamannya. Campuran antara bau keringat, rumput basah, dan bagian dalam Honeydukes menyerbu indera penciuman Seongwu, membuatnya pusing. Telinganya berdengung sakit tapi ia sepertinya tidak memiliki pilihan selain segera meminum ramuan tersebut.

Rasa manis menyengat lidahnya. Sungguh ini adalah ramuan terenak yang pernah dihidangkan Hospital Wings. Seperti sejuta permen dari Honeydukes meledak di mulutnya. Ia melirik seseorang yang memberinya ramuan sedang menatapnya penuh harap, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya sembab. Seongwu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran kenapa Daniel bisa berada disampingnya.

Ia menandaskan ramuannya dan dunia seketika berubah menjadi biru muda. Perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat mendominasi otakknya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Semuanya terlihat sangat indah. Mata Daniel bersinar seperti bintang-bintang. Pipinya yang memerah karena udara dingin membuat Seongwu terkikik, dia sangat imut. Aaa ... Daniel-nya. Kenapa dia begitu indah? Seongwu mencampakkan gelas ramuannya dan langsung merangkul Daniel ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terkikik dan terus terkikik.

.

.

.

Daniel membeku. Seongwu tidak berhenti terkikik di telinganya, membuatnya merasa geli, heran, bercampur curiga. Kenapa setelah meminum ramuan dia bertingkah seperti ini? Apakah ini merupakan efek samping? Perasaan tadi saat Madam Pomfrey memberinya ramuan yang sama tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Daniel.

“Daniel ... aku sungguh sungguh sungguh mencintaimu. Hihihihi ....”

“Bicara apa kau?” Daniel berusaha melepaskan diri, dadanya sesak terus-terusan dipeluk, lagipula Seongwu juga bau keringat.

“Daniel, kau adalah manusia paling manis,” dia tertawa lagi, kali ini melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, alih-alih bicara dengan benar, Seongwu malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Daniel, senyuman aneh masih membelah bibirnya.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Apa?”

“Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai dan akan selalu bersama selama-lamanya.”

“Bicara apa ‘sih, kau?”

Panik karena terus-menerus disentuh Seongwu, ia menghentak, mengenyahkan bocah aneh itu kembali ke ranjangnya. Saat Daniel ingin lari meninggalkan Hospital Wings, matanya tak sengaja menangkap ampul ramuan di nakas di antara tempat tidur keduanya. Seketika itu pula hatinya mencelos. Karena terdapat dua ampul ramuan, satunya masih terisi penuh dan satunya kosong. Dan Daniel sangat yakin kalau ampul yang masih penuh itu adalah ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey, yang harusnya diminum Seongwu.

Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak berani menyimpulkan.

.

.

.

“KAU MEMBERINYA AMORTENTIA?” Madam Pomfrey meledak, membuatnya terdengar seburuk Mandrake yang sedang menangis.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Ada dua ramuan disitu, dan sepertinya aku salah ambil,” ucap Daniel lirih. Ia kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Coba tebak dimana Seongwu? Tepat disamping Daniel, masih terus terkikik dan sekarang malah memainkan rambut Daniel dan menggenggam tangannya.

Madam Pomfrey berjalan kesana kemari, mencari-cari di dalam lacinya obat penawar untuk Amortentia. Masih terus mengomel tentang bahayanya ramuan itu bagi seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya. Madam Pomfrey mengatakan kalau Seongwu sangat beruntung tidak langsung kolaps lagi, Daniel bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan sebotol kecil ramuan cinta yang seharusnya tidak berbahaya.

“Minum ini, nak,” Madam Pomfrey menarik Seongwu, berusaha melepaskannya dari Daniel yang kentara sekali terlihat tersiksa dan merasa bersalah.

“Oh, Madam Pomfrey, aku sangat mencintai Daniel. Kenapa kau memisahkanku dengan dia?.”

“Sebentar saja, oke? Minum ini dulu, ya.”

Seongwu masih setengah tertawa saat menerima ramuaan dari Madam Pomfrey. Ia langsung meneguknya seketika kemudian menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Madam Pomfrey—masih dengan wajah super ceria yang mencurigakan.

“Sudah merasa lebih baik?”

“Ugh ... aku merasa sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan Daniel.”

Kekosongan mengisi wajah Madam Pomfrey, “Tunggu, kau masih mencintai Daniel?”

“Tentu saja,” ia berkata dengan yakin. “Aku akan selalu mencintai Daniel sampai kapanpun.”

“Aku tidak mau kau cintai,” terdengar Daniel merintih di belakang.

“Kenapa, sayang? Kau tidak ingin ku peluk?” Seongwu berbalik, kembali tiduran di ranjang Daniel sambil memeluknya seperti guling besar. Daniel risih, tapi ia tak sampai hati menyingkirkan Seongwu. Seongwu bisa begini juga karenanya.

“Amortentia macam apa yang kau minumkan padanya?” Madam Pomfrey menanyai Daniel dengan curiga. “Seharusnya penawar ini cukup untuk menyembuhkannya. Kenapa dia tidak sembuh?”

“A-aku,” Daniel tergagap, semakin merasa bersalah, “I-i-itu Amortentia yang seharusnya aku kumpulkan sebagai tugas tambahan. Aku sangat menyesal tidak membuatnya dengan baik. Warnya bahkan masih biru muda. Aku tidak tahu seberapa buruk efeknya jika diminumkan kepada manusia,” untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu Daniel menangis di hadapan Madam Pomfrey.

“Daniel-ku, kenapa kau menangis?”

Mengabaikan ocehan Seongwu, Madam Pomfrey menghela napas berat. “Kau meracuni salah satu murid kebanggaan Hogwarts. Biarkan dia seperti ini dulu, aku tidak berani memberinya ramuan penawar tambahan dalam kondisinya yang tidak sepenuhnya sehat. Bocah malang. Kemarin Mandrake, sekarang Amortentia.”

“Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidak bisakah Anda menjauhkanku darinya? Sangat tidak nyaman terus-terusan dipeluk begini.”

“Kau yang membuatnya menderita seperti itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Saat dia sadar nanti aku tidak yakin dia akan mau memelukmu seperti itu.”

“Tapi ....”

Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan Daniel yang merana. Angin musim dingin berembus keras dan Seongwu merapatkan pelukannya, masih tertawa-tawa.

.

.

.

“Hei, Daniel, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?”

“Tidak mau.”

“Kenapa? Kita bisa menikah dan punya anak.”

“Seongwu-hyung, kita berdua laki-laki. Kita tidak bisa memiliki anak.”

“Siapa bilang? Kau mau anak apa? Anak anjing? Anak kucing?”

“A-aku .. aku suka anak kucing.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencarikanmu bayi anjing laut.”

“Apa? Tidak mau! Kenapa tiba-tiba anjing laut, sih?”

“Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai anjing laut.”

“Kalau begitu peluk saja anjing laut, jangan memelukku.”

“Daniel, kau kedengarannya cemburu.”

Seongwu yang malang kembali terkikik.

**[fin]**


End file.
